In a multi-bank memory, a global control block is configured to control word line selection of word line decoding blocks, and local bit line selection and bank selection of the local control blocks. The word line decoding blocks apply word line selection to corresponding memory banks. The local control blocks apply local bit line selection and bank selection to corresponding local input and output (10) blocks. The global control block is further configured to control output generation of global IO blocks.